Iceview
by Seabreeze27
Summary: Tea can no longer be in Miss Blofish's Dancing school. So she has desided to go to a school in the Mt.s. While there, will she over come her fear, and find love as well? Flames make better authors, just none about my spelling please!
1. Chapter 1

Seabreeze27- Hey everyone!

Courtney- Sup.

Sea- I always choose a female MC and for this Fanfiction, I have decided Tea was our best option.

Courtney- Joy.

Sea- You could lighten up; it's the season of Christmas after all.

Courtney- I would if you actually wrote about me.

Sea- Once upon a time there was and OC named Courtney. She skied down Mt. Everest and died. The end.

Courtney- I didn't die, I went into coma.

Sea- What ev's, so everyone meet, TEA GARDENER!

*Tea drops from the ceiling out of a vortex thing-y*

Tea- $#% $*&!

Sea- Sorry she is still speaking Japanese.

Tea- WHAT THE?

Sea- Hi I'm the writer that's going to write about you now!

Tea- *to Courtney* is she crazy?

Courtney- I don't know, she messed up my story earlier.

Tea- And now mine.

Courtney- Yep.

Sea- And now, the disclaimer, I don't own Yugioh, and never will…I even if I send Courtney to go kill the creator who's name I can't remember or spell.

Tea- Sad.

(-)

Tea stretched her calf muscle for her after practice stretch. She tried to ignore Daniel's stare but felt it drilling into her back. He was one of the few men that still took dance and Tea knew it was for all the wrong reasons.

A shadow crossed her light. 'He better not be asking me out on a date, again.'

"Tea, would you…" Tea looked up to see one of her fellow dancers in front of her. "What's up Kiki?" She asked a smile on her face.

Kiki smiled, "Miss Blofish would like to speak with you" Her smile was bright but her eyes held some worry, like she was worried for Tea. That made Tea nervous so she picked up her bags and walked to Miss Blofish's office. Upon entering the little office, Tea saw photos of past students, and shows on one wall. Desk filled one spot and filing cabinets filled another. Caroline Blofish was on the phone at her desk. Spinning slightly on her roll and spin chair.

She pointed to one of the chairs opposite of her desk. Tea sat in it, and remembered her first time in this office and the feel of the leather chair. Her younger self could barely sit still at the thought of her enrolling into dance. The click of the receiver as it hit its cradle brought Tea back to the present. The expecting look from Miss Blofish made her even more nervous. Miss Blofish rubbed her eyes and looked sadly at the girl in front of her. Tea was starting to have bad feelings about this.

"Tea, you are one of the best students I have ever had, but it's time that you left this dance school."

"What?"

"I can't teach you anymore, I have taught you all I know, and exceeded beyond what's expected. That's why I have to let you go. I teach young beginners till the reach intermediate pro, and you have gone beyond pro," Miss Blofish was looking at Tea with unshed tear eyes.

"If that's all you teach then why did you keep me for so long?" Tea asked her tears gliding on her cheeks.

"Because, I wanted to see how far you will go. I also wanted to teach you all I knew before I set you on to your next destination."

Tea's breathing hitched slightly, "And where is the next destination?"

"Breathtaken or Jordensglen," Tea's breath was taken away. Those where thetop schools for dance in the japan!

"They have seen you dance at our last proformence, but sadly can't take you." Tea's head dropped, she should have known thay would have never wanted her. Miss Blofish looked at the young women before her and had to hide the gleam in her eyes, "They were too full, and they wopuld have wasted your talent. I thought you would need something more of a challenge. So I called up a good old friend and said that you need a challenge, and I couldn't keep you here no more. She was at one of our proformence too, and thought you were capable of what she teaches, so she asked the Headmaster and they looked over your grades and sent word to your parents. They said it was up to you."

Tea looked up at her teacher and saw the gleam in her eyes, "You planed this all along, didn't you?"

Miss Blofish shrugged, "I knew that you need a challenge, and the B and J was no place for you, they would have sent you to one of the American schools, and give you a challenge, other than some new moves. Your talent would have been wasted."

Tea looked as if her dreams were shattered. 'America…They would have sent me to Broad Way…' She felt betrayed by her instructor. "If this place is such a challenge, then why have I never heard of it before?"

"It's in northern Japan, and it's known, if you know what you're looking for." She said with a wink. Tea closed her eyes. 'This could be my chance, my chance to New York.'

"My parents said it was my chose?"

"Yes, Tea, they know you have to leave before it starts next month, and they have the enrollment forms already, too." Tea opened her eyes and found honesty in Miss Blofish's gaze.

"Ok, I'll go."

(-)

Sea- A little forward but I think it was ok. Tea?

Tea- That was better than your first chapter to then your other one.

Courtney- much better than my story.

Sea- Soar puss! Hey! You know what we should do?

Tea- What?

Sea- We should go to see Seto!

Courtney- *mouths* SAVE ME BY REVIEWING!


	2. Chapter 2

Sea- We are back! And I would like to thank all that reviewed.

Courtney- Thanks.

Tea- Before we start I have to say Sea's taste in music while she works is scary.

Courtney- See? I told you it was scary.

Sea- it's just a little piano…

Tea- Also frogs, trumpets and string instruments.

Sea- Well… COURTNEY! Disclaimer please.

Courtney- Seabreeze27 doesn't own Yugioh, happy?

(-)

Tea's parents were happy and sad to see their only child leave Domino. Turns out this challenging school as a privet boarding school for boys and girls. Not only did its name fit it (Iceview who knew), but it had one of the best hockey teams around.

Tea looked into it as much as she could. But found little on it and its dance program. The only thing she could find was that it exiled in hockey, but also Seto Kibia went there too. Tea was frustrated about not knowing next to nothing about this school, but also that she had to fly with other students on their plane.

Tea looked at her now lifeless room. Her posters were in one of her suitcases and her clothes in others. All of her must need items were in them too, but it was hard to tell which. Today she would be boarding the flight to Iceview. Her parents came in and her mom had tears in her eyes. "We are proud of you, Tea. You want to go to this school to fallow your dreams, and we're proud of that. So we think it's time you had a reword for your efforts."

Tea frowned; her parents gave her an iPod touch phone a few days ago. Already she had all her favorite songs in it so what more did she need? Her Father reached behind him and pulled out a box covered in wrapping paper. "This is for you, but you have to promise us not to open it till your Headmaster says its okay?" He said tears filling up in his eyes too. Tea nodded and took the box from her parents and held it close to her chest. It was the size of a shoe box, but bigger. 'New dancing shoes, I bet,' she thought.

"Ok it's almost time to go so let's get you to the airport," Her father said sadly, wiping away his tears.

(-)

After her parents said good bye to her parents at the bag drop off, she fallowed the signs to the privet planes hanger. Kids ranging from the ages of 7th graders, to 12th graders stood all around. There were the Goths, the pops, the cool, the geeks, the nerds, the history buffs, the science people, the readers and writers, and the newbies, Tea went for the newbies. A girl with yellow hair and grey-blue eyes. She looked to be about a 9th grader, and looked like she was holding on to her carry on backpack as if her life depended on it.

"Are you new, too," Tea asked being polite as always. The girl looked at her and nodded.

"Rebecca Hopkins, you," she asked holding out her hand. She sounded American.

"Tea Gardner."

"So do you have any idea what's going on?"

"I just got here. You?"

"Nope I just got here too," Rebecca said turning to look at the crowed of students. Tea started to ask something when a whistle blew. The room was silent in an instant. A woman that looked like a football coach glared at all the students. "Ok, listen up cupcakes; I don't want any talking from now until we are in the air. To all the newbies, I'm Coach Housing. Don't get on my bad side. Now I need a single file line, so we can check tickets and board the plane." With that she blew into her whistle again.

Surprisingly, everyone moved into a single file line and barely anyone talked. "What this is more of an army camp then a boarding school." Tea said.

"Well I guess that's what you get for going to a school in the mountains. You freeze your butt off, and the teachers start to involve into their bear form. You know to stay warm." Rebecca said turning back to speak to Tea.

Tea snorted softly, Coach Housing did indeed look like a giant panda bear. After having their tickets checked, Tea and Rebecca found some seats near the back of the plane, but a girl was already siting in one of them. She had long blonde hair the color white, and the bluest eyes Tea has ever seen. Those eyes were currently looking out the window.

Rebecca moaned as she crashed in the seat next to the girl. The girl jumped slightly as the 9th grader landed into the seat. Rebecca sat back and moaned. "These have to be some of the comfiest seats I have ever sat in. Rebecca Hopkins, you?" She said turning to the white haired, blue eyes girl next to her.

"Kisara Glow…" She said softly. Tea could barely hear her with all the noise inside the plane.

"Well Kisara, is it ok if my friend Tea and I crash in here for the ride?"

"Sure," Kisara said trying to act cool about it but was really excited about it. Tea sat in the ail seat and relaxed. The seats really were comfy.

"ALL RIGHT CUPCAKES!" Coach Housing yelled into a mic.

"Will he please stop calling us cupcakes?" Kisara said to Tea and Rebecca. Or at least tried to, Rebecca seemed to be sleeping.

"How did she fall asleep so fast?" Kisara asked looking to Tea. "I really don't know, I just meet her out before the gate."

"I WANT ALL STUDENTS TO FALLOW THE FLIGHT RULES, AND NO YELLING SCREAMING, OR FIGHTING ON THIS SHORT FLIGHT!...HOW DO I TURN THIS THING OFF?" CH's voice sounded over the speakers as she tried to turn off the mic. But couldn't find the off switch. As she struggled, the kids started talking again, while Rebecca woke up.

"We in the air yet?"

"No."

…

"Well why not?"

…

…

"I'm going back to sleep," Rebecca said before passing out. After they were in the air. Kisara and Tea talked some, but soon Kisara asked if she and Tea could switch. After the switch Kisara fell asleep, and a while later, so did Tea.

The last thing Tea did before nodding off was clutching her purse tighter. In the middle of it she imagined the present her parents gave her save and sound.

(-)

Sea- sorry about how short it is but I am tired.

Courtney- Tea's already out.

Tea- Snore.

Sea- Well since you're the all-nighter, you can say the review thing Courtney.

Courtney- Nice reviews give Sea and Tea good dreams, Flames are their living nightmares.


	3. Fly away, Fly away

"ALL RIGHT CUPCAKES! WE LAND IN TEN MUNETES, SO NO LEAVING YOUR SEATS!"

Coach Housing's voice rang over the speakers. Tea awoke with a start stretched slightly. Reaching down to her purse she felt nothing but air. Tea looked down to find nothing but floor. "Guys, have you seen my purse?" She asked with a note of worry.

"It's right next to you. Don't you feel it digging into your side?" Rebecca asked sitting up a little straighter. Tea then felt the pain of something digging into her side, looking down she found her purse in-between her and the arm rest. Kisara looked at Tea and then back to the front of the plane, trying to see what Coach Housing was doing.

"OK IF YOU LOOK TO THE RIGHT YOU WILL SEE ICEVEIW ACADIMY, AND IF YOU WILL NOTICE THAT THE GROUNDS OF THE SCHOOL ARE SURRONDED BY A WALL THAT IS PROTROLED REPEATEDLY."

Tea briefly wondered why they had a wall but it disappeared as she looked out the window. Iceview was a big silver and white bmanson that looked like it once housed royalty. Other Newbies looked at it in aw, while Kisara just mumbled, "They finally made a school look like my hair… Fitting in is going to be one of the easiest things…"Rebecca just nudged her shoulder and glared at her. "We're your friends, and who cares about fitting in? I'd rather stand out." Kisara looked at the younger girl and smiled, "Friends are for life and should be there when needed."

"Not just when needed, but there whenever you need them or not. It's the glue to the world. Being a friend means you will stand there in thick and thin, good and bad, fate or destiny. They are the extended family," Tea said getting a little upset, "Sorry, I'm a little tuff on friendship." She then proceeded on why she was so hard on friendship.

"Wow, that's sad, Tea," Kisara said looking at her friend.

"That's worse than all that I have seen in life and movies," Rebecca said.

Tea nodded and turned back to the window and the white landscape below. She felt them land, and heard Coach Housing yelling at students. But snapped back to action when Rebecca poked her stomach.

"- AND REMEMBER TO STICK TOGETHER! MISS GARDNER, FALLOW ME!"

"What's going on?" Tea asked a little scared.

"You lucky duck, get to go with Coach H while Kisara and I fallow you trying to find the bathroom," Rebecca said not skipping a beat as Tea fallowed Coach Housing down a hallway, with her friends fallowing close behind.

The mansion in front of Tea made her feel small and fragile to its mightiness. Coach Housing nodded, "I sometimes feel small too."

Tea tried not to look at her with disbelief and respect. The walls held photos of past students, and awards. Paintings covered some places, but the walls like the outside, were white. The floor was made of white marble and looked beautiful.

They went down a series of hallways, and only then did Tea realized that she was going to get lost on her first day. When they finally stopped in front of a door that surprisingly held a gold plate instead of a silver one, read Headmaster Grand.

Coach Housing nocked politely before entering. Tea looked back to see Kisara and Rebecca running down it. She waved at them and walked in. The office was more of a white blue, then white. But the desk was a regular cider and metal filing cabinets stood against one wall. A man well into his later years sat at the desk. His head bent over a piece of paper. He looked busy and Tea felt guilty about tearing him away from his work.

Without lifting his head he asked, "Is this the dancer?"

"Yes, Headmaster."

The man sat up and Tea was surprised to see green eyes instead of the blue she expected to match his white hair. He stretched slightly. "You can go now if you want Jenny, I'll take care of her."

Coach housing nodded and left, closing the door softly as she left. The man looked her up and down, studying her. Finally he asked her to sit, something Tea was glad to do. She could dance in front a bunch of total strangers, but standing under those deep green eyes, she felt more like a new species, instead of a new student.

"Your old dance teacher told you about this school, right?"

"No, not much, just that you guys had a challenge for me."

"Well Iceview is one of the best Hockey teams in Japan and Asia. We are strong together and are family. We are proud yet honest people. We don't like people that give up, but will let them continue if that's what they want. So I'm asking you Miss Gardner if you want failure."

"No."

He stood up and headed for the door, "I'll be back in a half hour, after I leave I want you to look at those folders of what your challenge is, after you open the present your parents gave you…I hope you conceder to stay with us, Tea, you're brave, kind, an honest. Something that lights this school."

Tea considered his words thoughtfully, "Is that all, sir?"

"One more thing. Letting go of the past is good for the soul and heart."

Tea's eyes widened. 'Who did he know?'

The door closed behind him before she could ask the questions on her mind. She heard the door lock and felt herself break slightly. She looked down in her purse and pulled out the present her parents gave her. The wrapping paper was bright shapes and lines. She tore off the paper and threw it into the recycle bin.

In the box was a…

(-)

Sea- OOOOO! Cliffy!

Tea- *shakes box, then opens it* You got me-

Sea-LA LA LA! YOU CAN'T HEAR WHAT'S SHE'S SAYING! COURTNEY! TEA IS HIDING JB BEHIND HER!

Courtney- BUKURA! WE GOT TO GO HUNT JB!

Bukura- *somewhere outside the fanfic room* I'LL GET MY KNIVES!

Tea- what do I do?

Sea- Ask the nice readers to review.

Tea- Save me by reviewing, please! Courtney _**HATES**_ Justin Beiber!


	4. Chapter 4

In the box was a…

Pair of…

Skates.

Ice skates to be exact.

They were normal white ones that looked plain and simple, but in a princess-y way. At the bottom of the box was a note from her parents.

_Tea,_

_We knew you were growing out your dance school. So when your dance teacher came to us and told us about Iceview, we thought it would be the best place for you. Understand we love you, and want nothing more to see you happy and chasing after your dreams._

_Understand that we love you and hope you will pursue this challenge._

_Mom and Dad_

_Ps- We hope these come handy._

Tea looked from the note to the skates and back again. She put a few pieces together, but wondered what the 'challenge' was. 'Maybe they want me to try out for the female hockey team?' She thought jokingly. Looking back up at the headmaster's desk, to see the papers he left out for her.

They were really just try out forms to clubs and sports.

_Male Hockey_

_Female Hockey_

_Soccer_

_American Football_

_Tennis_

_Golf_

_Disks_

_Horseback Riding_

_Cooking Club_

_Book club_

Readers and writers welcomed

_Dueling Club_

_Art Club_

_Movie Club_

_Debate Club_

_Music Club_

_Plant Club_

_Swim team Club_

_Animal Lovers Club_

_Farm Club_

_Ocean Club_

_History Club_

_Cleaning Club_

_Science Club_

_Fashion Club_

_Ribbon Making Club_

_Crazy/Want to take over the world Club_

_Beach Club _(Aren't we miles away from any beach?)

_Yu-gi-oh Fan Club _(?)

_Pranking Fat Kids Club_

_Goth and Emo Club_

_Hot Guys in the School Club_

That was all on pages with other info in them, but one page caught her eye even more.

_Ice Skating Team_

A sudden thought rushed to Tea, but she just shook it out. Again she looked through the papers, trying to find a Dance club. She didn't see the awards in the cabinet behind her, and if she did she would have found a photo of girls and guys on the ice doing moves that she could only dream of. One of them was a beautiful red- head girl with a smile on her face and holding up one of the biggest trophies anyone would have ever seen, beside her was a man with blonde hair and a soft smile that wouldn't normally grace his face.

But Tea just kept shoveling through papers trying to find the one she seeked. The nob jiggled slightly and the headmaster came in.

"So have you thought it over?"

Tea looked up an asked, "Where's the Dance stuff?"

Headmaster Grand looked at the young lady in front of him in disbelief. "We don't have a dance anything, just ice skating. I thought it would have been as clear as air by now, after your parents gave you skates instead of dancing shoes."

Tea's face went pale, "You guys want me to try-out for the hockey team!"

Headmaster Grand looked skyward, and then to the photo of the girl, guy and trophy. He sighed and turned back to the girl, whose eyes had widen. "No…But…No…" She murmured softly. Her mind was rolling over and over. Miss Blofish wanted her to ice skate again. But she couldn't. Especially after what happened the last time… Head master Grand tried not to feel the sharp pain of sorrow for the girl in front of him, along with regret for himself.

Tea's head was bent, as if she was crying, but when she brought her head up her face was clear of any tears.

She got up and seemed death to the world around her. She grabbed the box with skates in them, and her purse. Headmaster Grand stood up, asking her a question, but Tea didn't hear. All she knew was that she needed to get out of this room…And fast. Tea turned to the door and opened it. Turning down the nearest hallway, she ran down it till she came to a stair case and went up that. Tea ran up another hall and another, till all t seemed like she was doing was racing upwards. When she reached the top floor, she found a door counseled behind a curtain. Tea opened the door, and started sobbing before it was shut.

She didn't know how long she was there, or when she stopped crying, but what she did know was that she just intruded into someone's life and it was getting dark. Around her was a couch, a table and chairs, a book case full of books, and pictures hung all over the walls.

"Yes, I know, Seto… We just can't stop looking… She could be in real trouble… Does some think a certain someone is cute?... Ok, ok, just calm down…I'm at the attic door… Yes, HQ… Rebecca said that she ran away crying and was running up most stair cases… Ok… Good-bye, Seto," A voice said as it was walking up the stair case.

Tea instantly hid behind the couch. Just in time too. As she was crouching down, the door opened. All Tea heard was foot-steps, the switch flip on, and then silence. She heard someone sigh and open phone and start to text someone. Tea tried not to scream in anger. After a while she heard him leave. Shutting the door, and light off behind him.

Slowly Tea breathed in a sigh of relief. She stood up and started to move around the couch when a voice cut through the darkness.

"Who are you and why are you hiding?"

The lights burned on and Tea was momentarily blinded by them.

"What..." Tea sputtered as she spotted the dark solute in the blinding light.


End file.
